Vegas Paradise: Tasting the Forbidden
by aRedBaroness
Summary: People are disappearing in Vegas. Sam and Dean rush in to save the day and find more than they bargained for at the mysterious Lotus casino. They find each other. Slash Warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Vegas Paradise: Tasting the Forbidden**

Dean was drumming his fingers on the Impala's steering wheel excitedly, keeping time with the mullet rock blaring from the speakers. Sam decided he looked twitchier than Tigger on crack. "It's only Vegas, dude and further more we're only going there for a job."

"Sammy, don't spoil my fun. It's like getting assigned a case involving protecting strippers, sorority girls or cheerleaders. I'm not about to let your piss-poor attitude bring me down. Lighten up, man!" Dean's tone was accusatory. He couldn't understand why the appeal was lost on his little brother. They were heading to America's adult playground. Okay so ostentatiously it was to solve some bizarre disappearances as a favor to one of Bobby's contacts, a retired hunter turned Vegas bartender, but still this next week was going to be fun and awesome, he could feel it in his bones. It would also be a welcome distraction from certain thoughts that had been plaguing him as of late.

Recently, Dean had been disturbed by sexual thoughts about his traveling partner. They seemed to come on as idle speculation at times when his baby brother was exiting the shower with a tiny once-white motel towel slung about his narrow hips. At times like that Dean would wonder what Sam looked like sans the towel or if his brother fucked with the same single-minded intensity he poured into hunts. Dean was trying to write it off, ascribe it to the fact that we were cooped up together too long with few real friends or outside interactions. He also made sure to pick up someone if possible every time they stopped, but the thoughts didn't seem to be willing to be fucked away by strangers.

Sam was studying his big brother out of the corner of his eye. Dean had seemed down right broody over the past couple weeks, which was wrong, that was Sam's schtick. It seemed a simple joking comment plus Dean's quick retort was enough to kill his brother's feverish excitement.

Sam was not looking forward to the Vegas job, in fact he kind of hated any big city jobs. It put them more at risk of running into halfway competent law enforcement, the kind that could piece together their record of minor offenses across various state lines. It was enough to make Sam paranoid and twitchy. It appeared his brother was susceptible to catching his nervousness, he noted as Dean shifted again in apparent discomfort.

No further words were spoken as they sped down the desolate desert highway to the glitzy desert oasis.

It was well past two in the morning when the brothers entered city limits, it seemed an appropriate time to enter Vegas. No doubt the job would have them keeping odd hours anyway as any pertinent witnesses would be the nightlife type. They were headed to the dive bar Bobby's contact Abram kept in North Vegas well off the strip.

It seemed he'd uncovered a string of disappearances stretching back into the fifties. Recently one of the earlier missing persons had been recovered wandering the strip in a daze with no recollection of her 34-year absence, believing herself to still be a teenager from 1974.

It was weird and unsettling; it was a job for the Winchester brothers.

It was also a good way to take their minds off of Dean's deal. His contract would expire in another six months. Neither brother allowed themselves to think about that at all.

Abram's bar was aptly called "Flushed Your Luck." He was a grizzled old man much scarred, who did not seem like the come up with that sort of joke name. He had a distinct don't mess with me, young punk aura and a perma-frown like his face was frozen in disapproval. His bar looked like it belonged in the rural north with its wooden hunting lodge décor and distinct lack of neon and modernity. Animal heads that seemed to glare thrust out from the walls through the thick cigarette smoke.

Dean strutted in headstrong and cocksure as usual to mask his inherent insecurities. Sam followed doggedly, determined to close the case as soon as possible and keep his older brother out of trouble. It would be difficult to keep Dean from trouble, his arrogance seemed to invite and entertain it wherever he went, but if ever there was one up for the chore, it was Sam.

Abram was brief and grim in his description of the case. From what he could tell the common theme was an old casino called the Lotus, a bit off the strip, a a little less neon. It was a great success despite the owner's reluctance to follow fads. It was done up like an Oriental pleasure palace or an opium den, apparently a ridiculously dated decorating scheme for Vegas, according to information from Abram's brother-in-law who managed several casinos along the strip. Every year anywhere between 5 and 30 people of all ages vanished from the strip. The last known destination of many of the missing was the Lotus.

Sam and Dean nodded and asked about the lone survivor, the woman with the memory loss. Abram said she was currently being held in a hospital in town, until someone could locate any living relatives. It was possible that if none were found she'd be simply tossed out. Vegas was not a city big on social welfare.

The brothers would pick up the case in the morning. Abram suggested that perhaps they ought to stay at the Lotus. The Winchesters considered it a moment, but concluded it would be too risky and asked for a cheap motel recommendation. Abram pointed them to a scumbag motel a few blocks from the Lotus.

Dean had been considering heading out that evening in search of a blowsy blonde to warm his bed, but thought better of it. Exhaustion had hit him hard all of a sudden. A motel bed and maybe a shower. Sam seemed relieved to see that his brother wouldn't be dashing out to raise hell just yet. They checked in without preamble and secured the room with salt lines and such silently. Before muttering their good nights and passing out.

It was the moan that woke Sam a few hours later. Sunlight was creeping in the through threadbare drapes and Dean was tossing and panting in his bed in apparent pleasure. Sam turned on his side to watch his brother. Dean had a hand between his legs while the other groped his sweaty golden chest. Sam wondered who his brother dreamed of. What leggy fake blonde or busty brunette starred in his brother's fantasies? What if it was a harem of drooling hussies or a bevy of flexible cheerleaders? Sam never could help his jealousy issues. It wasn't Dean he was jealous of it was the girls that flocked to his brother like bees to honey. Dean was his to watch, his to drool over, his to wank over. Not that he'd ever admit it.

As Sam saw it, it was not his fault. It had been a rare occasion that he'd seen anyone resist his brother's easygoing charm and good looks. Dean's eyes always held dirty promises and cocksucker lips rendered people powerless when he smirked. No one could be expected to resist that. Sam had even seen dudes checking out that tight ass.

Sam lived for these rare nights when he was treated to a private show. Dean's wet dreams were what fueled Sam's wet dreams. He was wholly absorbed in memorizing Dean's pleasure faces and breathy gasps. He longed to peel the sweaty sheet back and roll down Dean's boxers for a better view. Then he would have a chance to not only see all the action and up close, but to clean his brother up afterward.

Sam's large hand was tugging his own hard cock now. His focus was singular. There was nothing in the world save for Dean and his mouthwatering erotic display. The way his breath was speeding up signaled to Sam that his brother must be close. Sam was tossing himself off faster now, he wanted to cum at the same time as Dean.

Dean's thrashing had thrown the covers lower on his muscular torso. Sam could make out the tantalizing treasure trail snaking out of sight. "Oh FUCK YEAH!" Dean shouted in his sleep as he came, sprawling out limply on the bed. Sam was mere seconds behind him. Sam was asleep again, utterly sated within minutes of their orgasms.

The alarm went off around 11 and Dean smacked it off with a single well-placed blow. He rolled over, he was sticky and uncomfortable in more ways than one. He'd had the hottest dream last night, but to his shame it did not star a porn movie starlet, but his baby brother. How sick and perverted was that? He avoided looking at his brother's bed and trudged to the bathroom.

Sam was himself flushed with embarrassment as he always was after one of his late-night Dean watching episodes. It didn't stop him from following Dean's ass as it made its way to the bathroom. What he wouldn't give shove those boxers down and lick, pinch, probe and spank that tight ass. His morning half wood was now at full attention. Sam weighed the possibilities of getting caught if he wanked now while Dean showered. It was too risky.

He sighed and reached for his laptop. Might as well get some research done then.

Sam was compiling a comprehensive and detailed list of victims in order to establish if possible a victim-type. It might help them figure out how these people were chosen and why, when Dean emerged from the bathroom in a towel and a cloud of steam. Sam's brain short-circuited. Water droplets were running down the golden planes of Dean's abs.

It dimly registered that Dean had said something. "What?"

"I said shower's yours, dude. I also asked what you'd found. Geez college-boy you're supposed to be the smart one here."

"Not much yet. Still gathering data. Get me some coffee, when you're dressed and something bran-ish and muffin-y."

"Fine. Can't see how you choke down that stuff. I'll wait to til you're done to start asking around, I guess." Dean said scrubbing his hair dry with another towel.

Sam shrugged and nodded, walking to the bathroom quickly. He really needed his morning shower wank. Dean was just too tasty and he looked even better wet and glistening.

Forty-five minutes later the brothers were pounding the pavement, in search of anything relevant to the case. Dean was a bit pissy, Sam had told him they would not be questioning any show-girls or strippers. Dean had tried to argue that the sad, lonely loser Vegas types that would disappear for 30 or more years would be the kind to tell their troubles to "working girls" was dismissed out of hand by Sam. Dean had pouted and played the last fling on earth card. But Sam had merely said tiredly and firmly that Dean had his own time for that and they had a job to do.

The brothers were masquerading as concerned brothers that had lost their single-parent father to whatever it was that was taking these people. "He left for a weekend with our college fund." It had been determined that in a crooked city of sin playing cop would not have gone over so well. Better to play the concerned relative. Sam knew they didn't want to attract the wrong kind of attention here.

It was frustrating, young cocktail waitresses were more than willing to spare a few minutes to talk, especially to Dean, but they never seemed to know anything. Most were much more interested in providing "comfort" for the brothers.

By dusk it was clear that the city was too transient and changing for people to recall any vanishing customers. Vegas was far to bizarre for questions about unusual occurrences to have currency either.

Frustrated and discouraged the boys headed back to check in with Abram and give Bobby a call. There wasn't even a guarantee that there was even anything supernatural here. It could be a simple case of a serial killer or just that in Vegas people disappeared all the time after loosing everything.

After a greasy diner dinner, Dean had resolved that he wouldn't let a bad day bring him down. It was a beautiful hot sleazy Vegas night and he wasn't going to waste it moping. He was going to go out and grab some fun, it wasn't like he'd get another chance at this. He'd be dead in a few months when his contract came due.

Sam still seemed unwilling to let Dean off leash. But he caved soon enough. What was all that about any way, Dean wondered.

"Don't get into too much trouble."

Dean just winked and smirked at his brother and strutted off in search of a good time girl or two.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam sighed as his brother had headed out to get laid, the case wasn't going well and he was in no mood for research. It was too early for bed. He was tense and stressed, he reached for the motel remote. Perhaps _Casa Erotica_ would be a distraction from his problems. Sam promised himself he would not think about Dean seducing some slutty cocktail waitress. Why couldn't Dean wake up and see how much his little brother needed him, wanted him, wanted to fuck him senseless. Were all men this obtuse, or was this blindness particular to Dean alone?

It didn't matter much, they were brothers, there were laws, societal conventions. A little niggling voice in the back of Sam's head kept pointing out that Winchesters had never been much for laws or societal conventions. It still didn't make Sam feel like anything other than a sick fuck, a twisted pervert. Dean might be the type to bang pretty much anyone, but Sam was sure he'd draw the line at family.

A bottle blonde was moaning now on the television, writhing atop a huge black cock. Sam forced his thoughts away from his brother and tried to focus on the porn.

Dean was finding that closeup, the cocktail waitresses in this town seemed absolutely caked with makeup, with leathery skin from too much sun and cigarettes. They also seemed to have a sad world weariness hiding behind fake lashes, like they burned out too fast. Dean was rapidly losing interest in his stated objective of finding a warm body for the night.

Maybe he'd just head back to the motel and keep Sam company. He had seemed sort of mopey when Dean had left. On the other hand, after the dream he had the other night, it was hard to be around Sam when he kept having flashbacks of Dream-Sam moaning beneath him and begging for more. No he couldn't go back to the motel, not yet.

Dean thought for a moment and it dawned on him that perhaps a night with a guy was in order. Surely there was a gay bar somewhere in Vegas and fucking some stud might well rid him of his perverse desire to bang his baby brother.

He asked the bartender nonchalantly where he could find a gay bar and it turned out that something called the ToolBox was just around the corner. The only queer joint in town, it seemed Vegas was predominantly a hetero-centric sin city. Dean thanked the bartender and slipped him a fiver.

Upon entering the ToolBox, Dean felt all the eyes in the joint zero-in on him. It had been a few years since he had last hooked up with a guy. He had forgotten how popular he was in places like this. He had limited his partners to women ever since he had picked up Sam from Stanford. His bisexuality was something that would no doubt lead to some awkward conversations that he felt were best avoided.

The ToolBox looked like any other club on the inside, bar, dance floor, DJ booth, platform for performers. It didn't seem to fit in very well with all the Vegas glitz and neon. There were also guys dancing in cages in nothing, but utility belts and hard hats.

Dean's green eyes scanned the room, his eyes settling on a shaggy-haired brunet that looked just a little like Sammy, if you had had a few beers and squinted hard. He stalked over to the brunet ignoring the other men, that practically salivated over him as he walked by.

It didn't take very much convincing at all to get the brunet out of the club and into the alley. Dean's dimples and the hungry look in his eyes had been enough. The other man, who looked about college-aged was only an inch or two taller than Dean, he didn't loom over him like Sam did. Dean was pushing the Sam-lookalike up against the brick wall and kissing him desperately like he wanted to devour him.

Almost-Sam was pushing a little at Dean's shoulder's now. "Please not here...I have a place...a room not far from here," he pleaded as Dean leaned in for another taste.

Breathing raggedly, feeling like there was a baseball bat stuffed down his jeans, Dean could barely rasp, "Where?"

"The Lotus...it's only," the boy was interrupted by another kiss, "a few blocks."

Dean was beyond thinking clearly, beyond speech, he needed this so bad. He let the stranger lead him out of the alley and down a few streets. All he could think of was how perfect it was going to be to fuck this Almost-Sam into the mattress. With any luck this would be just what he needed to cure his sick fantasies.

It didn't even register that he shouldn't be going to the Lotus. The Lotus was possibly related to the disappearances they were investigating. Any trips to the Lotus should have been well-researched affairs with Sam as back up and lots of weapons, but Dean's lust-fogged brain was incapable of forming any non-sex-related thoughts right now. He barely had enough forethought to send Sam a four-worded text, "Not coming home tonite."

Sam's phone buzzed at 1 a.m. Dean wasn't coming back to the room tonight, he had found other company. Sam was not surprised. He had switched of the pay-per-view porn a while ago, he wasn't going to waste his hard-earned cash on something he couldn't pay attention to. His mind had just kept replaying the images from the night before of Dean's wet dream, the way his golden chest flushed with excitement, the breathy sounds he made. Next to scenes like that, porn was rather dull.

He tried not to picture the blonde bimbo his brother was likely bedding. Sam would have been shocked to know his brother was in fact about to bed a boy that looked more than a little like Sam himself.

Dean's mind blanked out minutes after he entered the Lotus casino. A server had handed him a free glowing pink shot and he had downed it without thinking. Immediately he felt a sense of dreamy, calmness wash over him. Dean didn't remember why he was here, all he knew was that he liked this place and he was going to stay here. Someone was tugging him through the lobby insistently and he just let himself be taken for the ride. Everything here was so shiny and beautiful, Dean knew he was never going to leave. How could anyone leave a place like this? It was paradise.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam was face down drooling on his laptop. He jerked awake and looked around there was no sign of Dean. He fumbled for his cell, no messages either. The time glowing on the motel clock indicated that it was mid-afternoon. Dean should have made contact by now. Something wasn't right.

Sam was feeling far too frantic to bother changing into fresh clothing, he grabbed his wallet and stuffed his cell into a pocket as he burst out the door.

Damn-it, Dean hadn't told him which places he was going to look for fun last night. It would make tracking his ass down that much harder. Just treat it like any other missing person case, he tried to tell himself. But it wasn't just another missing person case, this was his brother, who was missing, his only real link to something resembling a life. Aside from Dean and Bobby no one really knew Sam. He had to find his older brother.

Sam palmed a creased snap shot from his wallet. In the picture Dean was laughing in the sunshine, a beer in his hand, in front of the Impala. Photo-Dean looked like he was otherworldly, the sun had caught him so that he appeared lit from within with all the merry manic energy that he seemed to run on, on happier days anyway. Sam had to get him back. To see that crazy fire in his eyes, to hold him close and admonish him that if he ever ran off again, Sam would kill him. Dean would be lucky if Sam ever let him out of his sight ever again. If Dean had a problem with his brother following him everywhere, then he should have never run off.

Sam spent much of the day asking around at bars and casinos. It was well into the evening before he found anybody that had something more concrete to offer than, Wow, what a pretty boy and Why he your boyfriend or something? A bartender told him that Dean had asked where the nearest gay bar was. Sam was shocked. So far as he knew Dean didn't swing that way. "Are you sure this is the guy that asked?" Sam queried, flashing the photo again.

"Yup, that's him. Didn't look like the type, but you never can tell. After all what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. So where is this gay bar."

"Oh well, the ToolBox is just around the corner really. Let me write you out some directions. Hope you find what you're looking for," the bartender said with a wink.

Sam blushed and accepted the directions gratefully.

The patrons at the ToolBox seemed more interested in the photo of Dean, than the patrons of hetero-establishments had been, but still they were of little help beyond making such comments as "If he had come in, I wouldn't have let him leave with anyone but me." And a few guys seemed much more interested in Sam than his stated purpose. A few bleached blond twinks said they remembered Dean specifically, he had left with someone.

"Who was he? Had you ever seen the guy he left with before? What did he look like?"

"Well, I don't know, hun. You know come to think of it the guy he dragged out back looked a lot like you..."

Sam ducked his head and blushed. He couldn't deal with this right now, that Dean might be attracted to him. It was too much. He had to focus on the task at hand, getting his brother back and maybe giving him a spanking for making Sam worry like this.

"Was there anything unusual about the guy he left with?"

"No, not really. He found the guy within minutes of coming in I think, they didn't even looked like they talked or anything. He just dragged the guy out back."

"And you'd never seen the guy before?"

"Don't think so. I do know someone who might know, though. He looked like Big Daddy's type though."

The blond waved a bearish leather daddy over from the bar. "Hey, Big Daddy, there was a kid, came in last night left with this young stud," The twink passed Big Daddy the photo of Dean. "The kid looked like your type, looked a lot like this guy here," he gestured to Sam, "I thought you might know him."

The leather daddy seemed to consider the photo carefully and he gave Sam the once over. Sam squirmed uncomfortably. "Yeah, I think I know the kid, he works the bar at that weird casino, the one named after that flower thing. The one with the Oriental vibe. Spacy kid, like he's always on E or something."

"Thanks," Sam shouted as he dashed for the door.

So Dean had left with someone who not only looked a lot like Sam, but also worked at the Lotus. An odd coincidence. Sam needed to do more research before he busted in after Dean though. He had no back up, he couldn't go in half-cocked.

Tomorrow he resolved he would talk to that crazy lady, that had survived. She might not be the most lucid or the most reliable source of information, but it was better than the nothing, he had come up with from his painstaking research from last night. None of the victims had seemed to have anything in common beyond being missing tourists. Over half of the victims had been known to be heading to the Lotus, before they vanished. Obviously, it was all tied to the casino somehow.

Sam was exhausted and he didn't know how he would sleep now in a strange town, without his brother. What if he had a nightmare tonight? Who could he crawl in next to for comfort? How was he going to sleep without Dean's reassuring snore?

He stopped at the gas station across from the motel and bought a big bottle of Southern Comfort. Sam needed to drink to forget that his brother was missing. He had to get to sleep somehow. He was swigging straight from the bottle before he even left the store.

Back in the motel room, Sam texted Bobby to let him know Dean was missing. He lost himself at the bottom of the bottle and was out before he realized it, slumped on Dean's bed in yesterday's clothes, clutching Dean's favorite Led Zepplin t-shirt to his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dean was having an awesome day. It didn't seem at all strange that he couldn't remember anything before he came to this great place. All he knew was he had woken up next to a warm and willing body, a hot stranger apparently named Beau, Beau had been all to willing to let Dean nail him into the mattress before breakfast and the day had just got better.

The room he had woken up in was lushly furnished like an Oriental opium den. Richly coloured silks and brocades were hung from the ceiling and instead of arm chairs there were plump cushions with embroidered dragons and lotus flowers. It was the scrolls on the walls that really had him tripping out though, the pictures seemed to move and change as you looked at them.

Dean had actually been most excited about the bathroom, it was huge and sparkling with an enormous marble jacuzzi. He had a feeling that he certainly was not used to such luxuries. After a long soak with his new boy toy, he had been pleasantly surprised to find a buffet was waiting for them in the room on a low table when they had toweled off. Better yet, half of the buffet seemed to be different kinds of pies.

After breakfast, Beau had made his apologies, but he worked here and he had to get started. Dean frowned, but Beau had smiled and straddled his lap. "I have a short shift and you can visit me at work if you want," he said in teasing voice. Dean promised he would and kissed his lover goodbye.

Dean was a little restless, so he went off to explore his new surroundings. The place was perfect, a paradise. There was no other way to describe it. There were plenty of fake tan, plastic boobed blondes that tried to hold his attention, but Dean declined. He was taken after all. He wandered idly, he played some black jack and craps. He didn't win anything, but it didn't matter. Dean did not feel anxious about money in the least. It felt a bit odd, but it was almost as if his wallet replenished itself every time he left it alone for a while. Everywhere scantily clad waiters and waitresses offered him the complementary pink lotus shots. Dean didn't seem able to refuse the shots ever. They didn't taste that alcoholic, they tasted like ambrosia, starlight and pleasure.

He visited Beau at a bar shaped like a writhing Chinese dragon. Beau gave him some more free lotus shots and snuck Dean into the supply room for a brief make out session. Dean left the bar feeling dizzy and sated. Beau would be done his shift soon.

Dean decided to take in one of the casino's shows. Bizarrely, the show featured feathered-show girls and sequin-briefed show boys reenacting some scenes from the Odyssey. Dean was entertained, but found it a little unsettling for reasons he couldn't explain.

When the show was over he was all too glad to head back to his room. Beau would be there soon. His stomach growled, he was hungry. Maybe the buffet fairies would be back also. He needed something more substantial this time, bacon sliders and steaks, something like that, greasy, meaty and filling.

Time seemed to get away from Dean here. An hour might pass in the blink of an eye. It didn't bother him though, it just brought him closer to reuniting with his lover.

* * *

Something was pounding Sam's skull like a drum. His tongue was covered in a layer of gross tasting fuzz. His head felt like it was floating a few feet above his head. Sam's stomach roiled as he sat up. He flopped down again. Movement was ill-advisable at this point.

His cell phone squawked loudly in the distance. Sam clutched his head and attempted to get to his feet. The cell was still shouting, the sounds drilling into his brain. Too much Comfort, he thought as he struggled to get to the blinking phone.

"Yes," he rasped.

"Sam, you found that idiot brother of yours?"

"Please, Bobby not so loud. Inside voices."

"Dive head first into a bottle last night, Sam?"

"Maybe."

"Dumb ass!"

"I'll find him, Bobby. Got a lead."

"Oh yeah."

"I asked around. His um, date, took him to the Lotus."

"Well that's inconvenient. You smack that boy upside the head when you find him for me."

"Sure thing, Bobby. I'm going to talk to that woman, Shelly. The one that got out."

"Okay, you keep me posted Sam. Let me know if you need backup. Check in with Abram too."

"Will do. Gotta go. Need aspirin."

"And Sam."

"Yeah."

"Drink some water and take care of yourself. You can't fall apart just because your big brother isn't around to keep you in line."

"M'fine."

Sam hung up before Bobby could get in another retort. Aspirin, water, shower, clothes, questioning, that was the plan. He filled his glass and took a sip. He could feel the water running to the dried out parts of his brain. He had to be on his toes today. Getting Dean out of that place would probably not be easy. He wished Dean were here to reassure him and make some stupid joke, call him a bitch. Being a lone wolf sucked, he found it hard to believe that he'd ever wanted to strike it out on his own. What was a normal life, if you didn't have the ones you loved with you.

* * *

Shelly hadn't been much help. It was like Abram said, she thought it was still 1974 and she was still a teenager. Looking the mirror was enough to send her into incoherent hysterics. As far as she was concerned she had spent a weekend in the Lotus, which was apparently the best place ever, paradise on Earth. She said she had even been able to hook up with a Mick Jagger look-a-like. In fact, he was the reason she had went to that funky place in the first place.

Sam made a note of that. What if the Lotus used people's fantasy fucks as bait or something. "How did you get out?"

"I don't know. It wasn't like they were keeping me there you know. I was just there for a weekend. I woke up on Monday and I just left."

"Was there anything that seemed different or unusual to you that Monday?"

"Well, I don't think so. It just became clear to me that I had to leave. I couldn't find the Jagger guy to say goodbye. So I left. Didn't drink any of the free shots or anything, just left. My credit was still good too. Wish I could go back there."

Shelly seemed to have slipped back into her own little world. She was muttering under her breath in coherently as if dazed.

As if having heard some ultrasonic cue, a nurse materialized and bustled Sam outside.

Sam considered everything Shelly had related. It wasn't much to go on and it certainly wasn't that helpful. He wished had someone to bounce theories off of. He supposed he ought to go see Abram anyway, maybe he could run something by him.

Abram listened to Sam's information without changing his expression. Sam related his theory that perhaps the Lotus had a means of luring people in. Abram said it wasn't a bad idea, but he had a hard time seeing as to why the casino would need to do that, it was a casino in Vegas after all, everyday new planes full of suckers arrived eager to lose their lifesavings on any crooked game you could come up with.

Sam nodded, but he liked his theory even if it didn't make total sense. He was going to go through his dad's journal again when he got back to his motel. He didn't know what he was looking for, he figured he'd know it if he saw it. He had to do something. So much time apart from his brother had begun to feel like withdrawal, it made him uneasy, set his teeth on edge. Sam just couldn't relax or let down his guard without Dean's callused hand on his shoulder and his green laughing eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sam was at his wit's end. He still had no idea what the hell was going on with the Lotus casino. He flipped on the television, deciding it was time for a break. O Brother Where Art Thou was on. Sam managed to lose himself in George Clooney's charm for about an hour, when something occurred to him, the Odyssey.

He grabbed his laptop and went to the Guttenberg project and typed in the Odyssey. Sam scanned the poem as fast as he could. Aha! Here it was the lotophagi or lotus-eaters. When the men of Odysseus' crew ate the lotus flower they lost their motivation for the quest and forgot themselves entirely, wishing to remain with the lotus-eaters. Lotus-eaters, Lotus casino, it fit well enough.

Sam had no idea how you would go about fighting lotus-eaters from Greek mythology, though he felt refusing to eat the lotus might be a good start. Well there was still plenty of time to think on it before morning. He would talk to Bobby again in the morning. Who would have thought his best tip would come courtesy of the Cohen brothers. Ah well, weirder things had happened.

* * *

Sam woke up energized, he was going to get Dean back today! So he was a little fuzzy on the details, it didn't matter so long as he got his cocky big brother back. It had been so much easier to sleep the night before safe in the knowledge that at least his brother wasn't in mortal danger.

He got ready at lightening speed and fired a text off to Bobby letting him know what he'd found out. Sam probably should have spoke to the old hunter directly, but he felt as if his brother was calling him. He didn't have time to worry about logistics, Dean needed him.

* * *

Dean woke up in the soft king-sized bed alone. Beau was gone and there was no note to be seen. This revelation should have upset him, but he felt full of liquid of sunshine, nothing could get him down, not now not ever.

This time the buffet laid out was mainly cookies with a few waffles with fruit thrown in to give him the option of food guide approved food. He ignored the waffles and went straight for the flower shaped sugar cookies. It seemed like each dish he tried here tasted better than the last.

Dean ate his calorific breakfast slowly, savoring each bite. There was no rush. So what if what's-his-name had left him. He could find someone else if he wanted, he was sure of that. Today was going to be perfect.

Sam felt a little apprehensive standing outside the Lotus in the morning sun. People came and went from the casino's on either side of the Lotus. The Lotus itself seemed dead from the outside, though inside he could see bustling activity. He steeled himself and pushed open the doors.

"Don't eat the flowers," he chanted to himself.

"May I help you?" asked the waitress who breezed up to Sam, she looked an awful lot like Jessica only bustier.

"Fine, thanks," said Sam averting his eyes. He couldn't handle this right now. Jessica had been dead and gone for two years now.

"Complimentary shot?" The shots seemed to glow in low light.

Sam grabbed one and downed it before he had a chance to think. He needed the courage.

The drink hit the back of his throat just as Sam realized that the lotuses he was supposed to avoid eating could be anything, they could be shots even. Before he could berate himself, all his thoughts fled.

This place was great, he was going to be happy staying here, Sam thought. There was a perfect vision descending the massive staircase in front of him. A man of mid-height with chiseled golden features, his light brown hair was cropped short and his green eyes held dirty promises. Sam was most fascinated by the man's pink perfect lips, Sam wondered what those lips would like wrapped around his shaft.

He had started walking toward the angel on the staircase before Sam had even worked out what he was going to say. He had a feeling that everything would be fine though and that the stud would invite him upstairs.

"Hi," Sam choked out still star-struck.

* * *

Dean loved this place so much. His lover who was now a distant memory had chucked him this morning and before he was already down the stairs a handsome tongue-tied stranger had come over, practically drooling to take the place of the lover he'd lost.

"Hi, handsome."

The shaggy-haired stranger seemed dazed and he reached a hand out to touch Dean's lips, as if he couldn't help himself. Dean kissed the tips of those long fingers and the stranger shuddered.

Dean grabbed the man's hand before he had a chance for second thoughts and led him back upstairs to his room. The stranger followed Dean and he looked a little nervous. Dean flashed him a reassuring smile. "What's your name, stranger?"

"M' Sam," the taller man stammered.

"How do you feel about jacuzzis, Sammy?"

Sam gulped and looked down at Dean hungrily. Dean smiled and opened the door to his room. Sam seemed very eager to come in, though still incapable of speech. Dean slipped the Do Not Disturb sign on the doorknob. He didn't expect they'd be leaving the room any time soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: This chapter is a fairly graphic depiction of gay sex between brothers. If this bothers you do not read it. You've been warned.

Chapter 6

Dean was right they wouldn't be leaving the room anytime soon. The instant Sam stepped over the threshold he pounced, pushing Dean up against the wall and plundering his mouth desperately. There was nothing Dean could do, but melt into the assault and moan into Sam's mouth. Sam swallowed every sound the shorter man made, he felt as if he were on fire and nothing could quench it but the amorous attention of his new found lover.

Sam gasped for air and became aware that Dean's hands were shoving at his chest urgently. "What is it, angel? Aren't you enjoying yourself?" Sam asked as he leaned to pepper the shorter man's throat with wet kisses. He scraped his teeth down Dean's neck until he found the pulse point and bit down hard.

Dean screamed, his senses were on overdrive. It dimly registered that Sam had asked him a question, but he couldn't think, he was helpless under the assault of teeth, tongue and hands the size of bear's paws.

Sam's left hand traveled down Dean's back to the sweet curve of pert butt as he continued to suck at the bite mark he'd made. Sam wanted the world to know that this man was his property. He wanted to tattoo his name on every inch of golden flesh, but for now he would settle for leaving dental impressions on any exposed skin.

Dean was pulling Sam closer to him, gasping as their erect members met, still enclosed in layers of fabric. Even through two layers of fabric he could feel the heat of Sam's cock against his. "Bed," he gasped out. "Let's move to the bed."

Sam lifted Dean up, both hands cupping those perfect globes. What he wouldn't give to sink himself in the molten heat of his lover's ass. Dean seemed to get the hint and wrapped his legs about the taller man's hips as Sam maneuvered them toward the bed.

It was Dean's turn to attack Sam's neck, he grazed his teeth over Sam's Adam's apple. The bed was still a few feet away, the distance felt like miles. Sam wondered if he could last the eternity it would take to get there as Dean writhed in his arms, grinding their hips together. At last they had reached their destination, Sam detached Dean's arms from about his neck and tossed him down on the bed.

Sam felt like it was almost too much seeing Dean laying there, spread out across the silk sheets. He may have still been fully clothed, but to Sam he looked like a rich buffet and he couldn't decide what dish he'd like to try first.

The raw lust in his lover's eyes unnerved Dean and he shivered. He could feel the path of the younger man's eyes as if they were strong callused hands groping him all over.

"You have a minute to get out of those clothes before I rip them from you," Sam said huskily.

Dean smirked and began divesting himself of his clothing with all the speed of a special Olympic hurdler. The flames of desire in Sam's eyes seemed to ignite as he unbuttoned his shirt slowly, taking time to run his hands down his torso, caressing it, pausing to pinch a nipple and gasp.

"Times up," Sam growled. He on the bed in a flash, clawing at Dean's jeans, yanking them off within seconds. He unbuckled his own belt and grabbed Dean's hands, wrapping the belt around them and securing them above Dean's head.

"You've got me all tied up, now what are you going to do with me?" Dean smirked, his cockiness masking his nervousness. He had just met this man, he shouldn't be trusting Sam so soon and yet he felt as if he could trust the younger man with his life.

Sam was sitting back on his knees, admiring his handiwork, Dean supposed. One massive hand had disappeared down the front of Sam's pants to stroke himself. Sam couldn't help it, he'd was sure he'd never seen anything hotter than his beautiful bound captive.

"Please, Sammy," Dean rasped, his voice rough with desire, "Please Sammy, touch me. I need you to touch me."

His lover begged so prettily that Sam was helpless to deny him. He ripped the opened shirt from Dean's arms and bent down to lick a path down the golden torso. The smell of arousal coming from his prisoner was intoxicating and the musky flavor of Dean's sweat was beyond description. Sam was lost in the feel silky skin beneath him and the strangled moans ringing in his ears as he devoured his captive.

When he reached Dean's abdomen Sam stopped his assault, pausing to thrust his tongue in Dean's navel.

"Please, Sammy, stop teasing me. I'll do anything you want, just stop teasing me."

Sam seemed to pause to consider the request a moment before he acquiesced and stripped Dean of his tented boxers. Dean's weeping cock sprang free, slapping his stomach. Sam had never seen anything so delectable. He wasted no time, engulfing the swollen shaft in one swift movement.

Dean was practically sobbing now with relief. He was sure his cock was hard enough to pound nails, he couldn't last much longer, the wet glide of Sam's mouth as he bobbed up and down was too perfect.

"I need to cum. Sam, please. I can't...I need."

Sam backed off and Dean whimpered. "Not yet," he said firmly. Sam started kissing back up Dean's chest, pausing only briefly to bite one rosy nipple. Dean screamed his name. Sam silenced him by thrusting his tongue inside those parted lips. Dean sucked on the invading tongue hungrily, he wanted to make Sam feel it. Sam had to know what it felt like to be poised on the brink of pleasure. He groaned as Sam's denim-clad groin connected with his. The rough fabric was scrapping his sensitive member, but nothing had ever felt this good.

Sam was breathless. He couldn't wait any longer either. He broke the kiss and struggled to free his own cock which was fit to burst. Sam need to be inside Dean now. He used his pre-cum as best as he could to slick himself up, but he couldn't wait to prepare his lover at all, he was too close to the edge.

Sam lined himself up and growled in satisfaction as he sank dry into Dean's tight channel. Dean gasped as he was impaled. It hurt something fierce, but before he had time to process it, Sam was thrusting in again hitting something deep inside that made Dean see sparks.

Sam was slamming into Dean as hard and as deep as he could. He knew he was hitting the right spot by the way Dean writhed beneath him incapable of saying anything more coherent than, "Fuck, Sam, please."

Dean's hole clenched around him, spasming as Dean rode out his orgasm. Sam's vision went white and he collapsed on top of his lover utterly spent.

It was hours later when Sam came to. He was still sheathed in his captive who was grumbling loudly about his aching arms. Sam was just conscious enough to unfasten the belt and wrap his arms around Dean tightly, snuggling him like a teddy bear. With a sigh Sam was out again and Dean was squished possessively against his lover's bare chest.

Dean's arms felt like they had been ripped out at the shoulder, he was covered with sticky white fluid and lived bruises and his ass throbbing with pain; he looked like he'd been mauled, but he had never been happier in his life. This was what paradise was, falling asleep in your beloved's arms after he nearly fucks you to death.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sam woke up confused and disoriented. The events of the past day were no more than a distant memory. Besides at the moment he had was incapable of most thought processes, his whole body was taunt and trembling. His world had narrowed down to a single sensation, his member still fully sheathed in his lover's ass. Sam waited wracked tremors until he could stand it no longer he moved. The feeling was exquisite as was the breathy gasp Dean let out as Sam thrust into him again.

Dean's dreams were interrupted by a simultaneous flood of plain and pleasure. He felt as if he'd spent the night impaled on a long spike. In a certain sense it was , he had spent the night impaled by Sam's massive shaft. He was so sore, but then Sam hit that spot inside him that made fireworks go off.

This time it was Dean who passed out, he was on sensory overload. Sam continued to pound his oblivious brother into the mattress until he was riding out his own orgasm. He felt energized and refreshed, like the mind-blowing sex had recharged him somehow.

Sam eased out of his brother gently and left for the bathroom. He could really use a hot shower.

When he emerged a while later, there was a feast laid out on a low table. To his surprise it contained a good deal more healthy food than he was accustomed to finding in hotels. There was a multitude of whole grain, organic and all natural food products.

Dean was still dead to the world on the bed. It was hard for Sam to decide to leave him to sleep it off, it seemed like every time he laid eyes on his lover, his arousal would start anew and it took all of his willpower not to act on it immediately.

* * *

Bobby was worried. Sam had sent a text a day ago indicating that he had figured out that Dean's last known destination had been the Lotus. Sam the fool that he was hadn't bothered to actually call and ask Bobby's advice, probably because he knew it would have been something along the lines of, "Okay, we'll get him back Sam. Just wait for some backup and don't be an ijit."

Of course Sam was often an 'ijit' particularly where Dean was concerned. It was just like the boy to go off half-cocked with no backup and little planning because his big brother was possibly in danger. Now Bobby was going to have to head out and save the stupid buggers. It would also be a pain having to talk Abram out of retirement to help him get the boys back, but it wasn't as if he had much choice. All the intel he had on the Lotus said that people who went in didn't just come out again on their own.

Those damn Winchesters, always thinking of each other. It seemed like they rarely had time to spare a thought for anyone else or the consequences of their irrational actions.

* * *

It hadn't taken Bobby long to get packed and call Abram to update him, but he was miffed by the fact that seeing as the case was across the country in Vegas, it would be much faster for him to go by air than by land. In the end, he had had to forgo bringing most of his own arsenal, he would have to rely on Abram's, damn terrorists, wrecking customs for everybody else.

His flight was long, but uneventful. There was a dark starry sky over Vegas when the plane landed. From above it had seemed like the city was made of neon. On the ground, the place was certainly bright as day, lit as it was from a zillion flashing signs. All in all, Bobby felt much more at ease when he was safely established in Abram's bar, away from the sleazy glitz of the Vegas strip.

"So did Sam tell you anything useful before he took off, Abram?" Bobby asked over a shot of Jack.

The bar was empty now, Abram had closed up early so they could talk strategy.

"Well, he said he thought the Lotus worked like some sort of Greek myth...what was it? Oh yeah, something about lotus-eaters. He also had a theory that the casino sent out people as lures, like they'd send you your dream date or some such shite."

"Land of the lotus-eaters, shit. It's a good thing I brought half my library then. I've never heard that there was any truth in that particular myth."

"Well you better get started. I don't want to take any more time off than absolutely necessary. Staying closed isn't good for business."

"Right. Sorry, my boys have a tendency to dive in headfirst when one of them is in danger. They've lost so much, it's made them rather clingy."

"Yeah I did get, that impression. Come on upstairs. I've made you up a place on the couch. Figured you'd spent most of your cash stash getting over here."

"Thanks, Abram. I don't tend to plan for emergency flights."

* * *

Sam and Dean had spent the entire day no more than six feet from one another at all times. They couldn't explain it, they just needed to be with each other. Most of that time had been spent in bed. And while, they did feel an inexplicable and unquenchable lust for one another, they knew no more about each others' personal lives than they did before. They were also both at a loss to recall what they're life had been before they'd entered the hotel room.

Had life always been a whirlwind of tender yet almost anonymous monogamous sex or was there another world beyond the king-sized bed and marble jacuzzi. The way they got hot anytime they laid eyes on one another was also preventing any serious contemplation of their situation. There was little they could do, but go with the flow and lose themselves in the pleasure of each others bodies.

* * *

Underneath the main floor of the casino, a nondescript man was monitoring a bizarre machine. It looked like a strange combination of Bronze Age technology and modern innovation. The centre of the machine was a vast clear sphere that pulsed with bright swirling colours. There was piping that led from the sphere out heavily reinforced doors into a room that contained nothing but a giant artificial pond and a single enormous glowing pink lotus flower. The flower seemed grow larger and larger as the brass pipe fed it the dreams of the lotus-eaters.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Sorry, no Sam/Dean updates this chapter. Plot got in the way. Remember reviews are love. Thanks to all those who have reviewed, support is always welcome.

Chapter 8

Bobby had spent the entire night researching and he didn't have much to show for it. It was damned frustrating, but it wasn't his fault that the ancient Greek myths didn't have sections about the forms mythic and archetypal creatures would take in the modern world. There was also a pointed lack of chapters titled, "Everything you need to know about taking out a Greek archetype."

He felt exhausted, he was running on killer levels of caffeine and the kind of determination only found in crabby old men. He was experiencing the discomfort that came from ignoring sleep and sustenance in favor of obsessive research.

Bobby had woken Abram at the crack of dawn as he needed a fresh outlook on the few results he had as well as an extra pair of eyes for further investigation. Abram didn't have any useful insights yet. Bobby had however put the bartender in charge of looking into the history of the Lotus. It was possible that there were some clues hidden in old newspaper back issues and any relevant heritage information on the establishment.

* * *

A few hours later Abram instigated a mutiny, reluctantly Bobby agreed they could break for lunch, providing they went over their notes at the table.

"Alright Bobby, here's what I got: the Lotus appears to have been founded in the early heydays of the city, in the 1940s when the mobsters moved in to build gambling enterprises. It's listed as beings somewhat of a heritage site or what passes for a heritage site in Vegas, that's part of the reason why it looks so out of date. Its founder was a surprise, surprise an affluent Greek businessman, with some hard to pronounce Greek name. Now here's where things get interesting, I can't find any financial data on the place."

"Okay, that's a good start I guess. If it keeps sucking people in and keeping there, I'm not entirely surprised by the lack of financial stats. Any run-ins with the IRS?"

"None that I could find, but it doesn't seem to me like this town gets audited very seriously either."

"Right."

"Still most casinos, publish quarterly reports and what-not and attempt to get investors and the like. There is a similar lack of company information regarding CEOs and all those executive positions."

"Suspicious, but not entirely helpful."

"Well, if you'd quit interrupting, I could get to my points faster."

"Sorry, Abram. You know I just worry about those boys. I can't seem to help going all mother-hen when it comes to the two of them."

"It's okay, Bobby. Now the most unusual article I found was from the early days of the establishment, it discusses a bizarre botanical invention of Mr. Greek-Founder himself. Some ancient-looking machine that feeds something like positive energy to the places namesake, the founder's prize lotus flower. There are no further mentions of the machine and the picture is very poor quality, but this could be a possible fuel or energy-source. The heart of casino so to speak."

"So this machine, could be fueling the supernatural properties of the casino. Maybe even generating the fantasy fucks that Sam thought existed. Like some sort of massive dream generator I guess. Is there any mention of where that thing was kept or how it worked? Anything like that?"

"Nothing so useful, I'm afraid. The reporter is insanely vague and the outdated language certainly don't help none."

Bobby paused and sipped his umpteenth coffee meditatively. It's true the boys probably weren't in any danger of bodily harm, but he felt that that was no reason not to rescue them in a timely matter. They needed a plan of action. Abram asked him something. Bobby asked him to repeat the question and did his best to focus in spite of the massive headache brewing behind his temples. It felt like Athena herself was in there poking his gray matter with her freaking spear.

"What have you found?" Abram asked again. He felt sorry for his old friend who seemed to have become a surrogate father for the missing brothers.

"Well, I've done some asking around on an online hunter network, asking the Greek hunters if they've had any tangles with lotus-eaters."

"And?"

"Now who's interrupting?"

"Just get on with it."

"Well there was one that said his grandpappy had a run-in with some lotus-eaters in Macedonia about fifty years ago."

"What happened?"

"Dang it, just let me spit it out! Well those lotus bastards lured his daughters and his wife away from him. It took him a while to work out who was responsible. The old man finally figures out that its the new vegetarian-hippy restaurant/hostel in town. So he goes in after his girls, but they're happy there and seem to have no recollection of who he is. He goes back every day careful not to drink anything or have any food for fear of becoming one of them, but it's futile. Eventually the old man gives in and partakes of the lotus so he can stay with his kin."

"That's a sad story, but not entirely helpful."

"Yeah, so this hunter raids the place ten years later and his relatives are still there happy as clams with no clue to who he is. So he's so pissed off that he goes out back to where the hippies have their farmland and burns the crops. The next day the owners have vanished and there are a whole bunch of strung out hippies still thinking its 1962 wandering around."

"Well that doesn't bode well. So even if we go in and get the boys there's no guarantee they'll be cured even if we destroy the place."

Bobby nodded, not wanting to think too hard about that particular possibility himself.

"On the other hand Abram, that hunter only destroyed the crops which may or may not have included the main lotus. He wasn't sure and he also neglected to take out the head lotus-eaters or whatever they're called. We might have a better chance of setting things normal if we can do that. Also its given us some valuable information regarding the lotus, when we raid the place we can't eat or drink anything. The lotus you ingest could be in any number of things."

"Right, well its still a grim prospect. Feels like we don't have much of shot in hell of fixing this thing. Not that we shouldn't give it our all of course. You just have to be ready for the possibility that those Winchesters might never be the same."

Bobby nodded and looked away. Silence settled over the meal as both men concentrated on trying to focus on less depressing things and shoveling the greasy bar food into their mouths. Bobby said a quiet prayer to whatever deity was watching over this godforsaken planet that he got his boys back in one piece preferably with their memories and personalities intact.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sam and Dean were still blissfully adrift on the sea of pleasure. They were utterly unaware of the plans set in motion that would a figurative lifeboat their way. They would have had no intention of grasping at any rescue ropes even if they were offered. The brothers were far too content. For far too many years they had been lacking the intimacy of honest romantic and sexual relationships, though to be fair this current situation they found themselves in was lacking in a sense of honesty, deep down in their subconscious it fulfilled their long held, oft-buried desire for partnership and acceptance.

Granted clinging to each other emotionally and physically had been a long accepted aspect of their brotherhood, but they had always hid their perverted desire for one another. Now that they had let the perverted desire take hold of their actions they felt alive, sated and satisfied all at the same time.

It was late afternoon when the brothers disentangled themselves from each other, they had decided to leave their room for the first time in a few days. Besides they needed to restock their supply of lube and Sam vaguely recalled having seen some posters advertising an adult revue based on Alexander the Great. The poster had emphasized the general's "partnerships" with Bagoas and Hephestion. Sam's mouth watered at the thought of dancing eunuchs.

Both men did find it somewhat disconcerting to be donning clothing after so many days of naked frolicking, every inch of fabric seemed to chafe their sex-flushed skin.

* * *

Elsewhere, Bobby had spent the last few hours hacking into Vegas city records in search of blueprints for the Lotus casino. All hopes of saving his boys would be dashed if they couldn't figure out where the lotus and the bronze mystery machine were kept. If they could locate those things, it might also lead them to the head lotus-eater and Bobby was itching to take that bastard out.

Abram was equally busy trying to figure out what kind of arsenal they would be packing on this daring rescue mission. Would pruning shears and weed-whackers be appropriate considering that they had a lotus to kill? Was any special weaponry required to kill the king lotus-man? It was a vexing task and Abram was sorely tempted to haul his whole weaponry out to his shitty pickup truck just in case. On the other hand, that was hardly a practical approach, they would need pack mules if they were to lug all their equipment around and surely that would attract unwanted attention. No security guard worth his salt would turn a blind eye to two old coots and herd of heavily armed mules. More's the pity, thought Abram, we could use a break, damn-it. This case seemed nigh impossible, despite their hours of research.

Bobby did finally dig out blueprints for the casino, they were however dated from the 1950s, but given the moldy history of the place, he figured they'd still be valid. He had also sent word out to that troublemaker Bela, that he required some dream-protection-type amulets. Bobby was unsure that such trinkets would be effective against the freakish dream machine, but he figured it would be no harm in trying anyway. Bela confirmed that she'd have the goods shipped to him that evening, though of course it would cost him. She was such a greedy bitch. His consolation was that Bela would not be delivering the baubles herself, thank god.

If things kept at steady pace, the hunters figured they could be ready for action in the wee hours of the coming dawn. If they had their way, the casino would burn, after the Winchester boys and any remaining clientele were freed of course.

* * *

The sexy, gay Alexandrian revue had been a success. It did indeed feature a variety of slender, androgynous eunuch dancers as well as some muscular, seasoned soldier-types and a focus on the conqueror and his beloved best friend and consort, Hephestion. There was nary a female to be seen in the entire production which was the way both boys preferred it.

Sammy had been particularly eager to get Dean somewhere private after the show. Dean certainly did not complain or protest at being manhandled back to his suite, so long as it was his tall lover doing the handling. He was glad he had insisted that they pick up the lube before the show. He was still sore from the first night.

Sam never could get enough of his short, good-natured new lover. Dean seemed to be very submissive and pliable. It was as if he trusted Sam enough to let him do anything. It ignited such fire in Sam that he was hard pressed to contain it to their private quarters. One smirk on those pink lips or a single heated look from his partner could make Sam feel like he was a nervous, horny fifteen-year old. Irregardless of where Dean had been his whole life, Sam was sure he was never going to let the older man go.

Sam's actions were declaring his love for Dean in every way that his words were not. He had Dean boxed in, an arm on either side of Dean's head, kissing the shorter man hard. Dean was breathless and gasping, even making out was setting his senses on overdrive. It was almost a full ten minutes before he remembered that they ought to enter the room in order to avoid giving the hotel staff a free show.

Dean was having a hell of time breaking this news to Sam however, who seemed to interpret every gentle shove away as a cue to capture Dean's mouth again and prove his ardor and lovemaking skills. Finally Dean succeeded in getting Sam to latch onto his neck and he was able to gasp out that shouldn't they go inside before someone tells them to stop having sex in the hallways.

Sam was almost tempted to say, let them look. He then became immediately aware that he didn't want to give anyone else a chance to see how Dean looked like debauched and angelic when he was on the verge of orgasm. That was sight Sam was decidedly unwilling to share. Dean would be lucky if Sam ever let him out of his sight.

Sam pulled Dean flush against his gargantuan chest as he fumbled behind Dean's back for the doorknob. Wrenching it open, Sam pushed the smaller man in the general direction of the bed. Dean seemed to get his message loud and clear, eagerly stripping off his clothing.

It felt so good to be naked with the cool air from the AC unit flooding his skin and pebbling his nipples. Dean heard a growl from the general direction of Sam and he paused a mischievous smile on his lips, his hands now moving slower and more sensuously.

Sam was in no mood for teasing or flirting right now, he needed to feel that golden flesh beneath his fingers and lips, now. He was on his brother on the bed almost before Dean knew what was happening. Dean issued a throaty laugh that turned into a groan as Sam trailed a massive hand down Dean's abs and coming to rest just above his swollen member. Dean whimpered, pleading, apologizing for his teasing earlier.

Now was definitely not the time to slowdown. Sam heartily agreed with the need for speed, wrenching open his belt and unzipping his fly. In no time he had his cock out and was thrusting slickly against his older brother. Dean's callused hand was stroking him and Sam's eyes rolled back in his head.

The slip and slide was oh-so-perfect and it had been a few hours since last time. He was sure he'd never gone this long without an orgasm in his life. Hours might well have been years, he was that close to coming. Sam batted Dean's hand away using his own instead to encircle both their lengths, stroking them hard and fast to ecstasy. He heard his lover screaming his name as he came, but it seemed distant as his own vision had gone white-hot as he rode out his own pleasure.

Both men collapsed into each other boneless and already half asleep.

* * *

The would-be Winchester liberators were only just bedding down for night now with a mere four hours before sunrise. It's true they would be up at dawn and Bobby hadn't even slept the night before, but the urgency was too great. They needed to save those boys in order to save Bobby's piece of mind at the very least.

* * *

In the secret room beneath the lotus, the nondescript man was only vaguely aware that a storm was coming. The storm's presence was announced subtly in the colours swirling within the glass sphere, the dreams were gradually becoming darker and more agitated. It seemed trouble was fast approaching on the horizon. A showdown would surely arrive. If the nondescript man was vexed by this development it was impossible to tell, his face remained blank and devoid of emotion. The king of the lotophagi would wait, there was little else he could do. The warriors would come to him as they always did, whether they would succeed was another matter entirely.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Abram was ticked right the hell off. The original plan had been to bust into the place and get the boys out at dawn, but Bobby couldn't bear to wait and fuck it, here they were outside the casino at 4 a.m. True 4 a.m. is a pretty dead time for any casino anywhere, but how was he supposed to function under these conditions? He felt sorry for his friend, sure but really, there were limits.

"Remember, Abram, don't eat or drink anything and don't run off with anyone no matter who they look like."

"I'm not stupid, Bobby. I'm know the plan."

"Been thinking and I'd also keep an eye out for that original founder from the old newspaper. If he's the leader of this lotus bastards, I'm betting he's still around and no older neither."

"Sure thing. Now we gonna do this or we gonna stay here and flap jaw at each other all morning..."

Bobby just gave his buddy a death glare and followed him to the entrance. The place was quite busy on the inside, but like Sam both hunters were a somewhat disconcerted by the deadness of the exterior. There should have at least been a valet or host outside at the front door, even at this time of the morning, but there was nothing.

They braced themselves and entered the casino. Immediately they were set upon by two waitresses, Bobby did a double take, one of them was a spitting image of his dead wife albeit a twenty-two year old version of his dead wife. She offered him a beer and he took it and pretended to drink deeply. Abram seemed equally taken aback by his server, though Bobby didn't recognize her. Both grumpy old coots forced what they hoped were genuine enough looking smiles onto their faces and split up.

* * *

Meanwhile Sam and Dean were still locked in their bedrooms going at it like rabbits totally unaware of the horror and trauma in store for them if they were rescued and had to deal with the implications of their having fucked each other nine ways since Sunday.

* * *

Abram was looking for a discreet way into the basement as per the plan and Bobby was looking for the boys. They needed to take out that bizarre mystery machine. The blueprints of the place so far seemed to be accurate, but something was going on in the hotel-casino, something ominous, sinister and chaotic.

There were murals that seemed to move, but more than that the murals seemed to have changed from frolicking satyr chasing maiden type deals to recreations of the worst tortures in Tartarus. Everything was warping and changing like a fun house mirror. What's more it seemed to be upsetting what might have been docile, blissed-out patrons. This all seemed to add up to the hunters being expected.

Bobby had a feeling this was going to go ugly, the brutal and bloody kind of ugly damn soon. He texted a warning Abram, telling the other hunter to hurry up, something bad was coming and the jig was up, as he moved upstairs. This was no time for subtleties. He started kicking in every room door.

He was desperate to find the Winchester brothers, but he was completely unprepared for the state he found them in. Behind door number 69 well, you can guess what particular position he found the brothers in. Bobby's stomach rolled, he covered his eyes. No matter, he had to get them out of here.

"Sam, Dean. Please quit doing that. Put some clothes on and get out of there."

Sam and Dean looked at the older hunter with twin expressions of confusion and some small amount of terror. Sam's face abruptly hardened and he came forward out of the bed completely naked, he had to protect his lover.

"Who the fuck are you, geezer? And what are you doing breaking into our room?"

Bobby was shocked and knew he had little time to weigh his options here. He could fight a pissed off naked Sam and scar himself for life or he could attempt to knock both boys out, cover them up and maybe wheel them out on a room service cart or something. Yeah he much preferred that second option.

The older hunter waited until the furious Sam was nearly upon him before clubbing the boy hard on the head with the butt of his rifle.

Dean's face crumpled and was in the process of changing to extreme rage, but Bobby was already upon him knocking him out. "It's for your own good boys."

* * *

Abram was sneaking through an air vent toward the basement (he hoped) cursing. He had gotten Bobby's text and was aware of the urgency, but damn it he was too old for this shit. That's why he had hired the Winchester brothers in the first place and then those fools had to go and get themselves held hostage in this crazy ass casino and who was going to pay his chiropractor bills, huh? It better be those boys. They owed him big time.

His phone buzzed again. Bobby had found the brothers and was going to smuggle them out.

Abram decided to forget the whole stealth thing. Seemed like everything about this plan was going to hell anyway. At the same time the air vent collapsed under his wait sending him plummeting through the ceiling. He landed softly though. He had landed on a thick pad of grass in some sort of verdant garden. Well isn't that bloody convenient, he thought to himself. That there is the lotus.

* * *

The nondescript man, surveyed the security screens in panic. The dreams were not pleasant peaceful hippy flower dreams now. These were not the dreams that would feed his lotus properly. These were twisted hellish nightmares sure to kill his plant or at the very least change it into a horrific people eating plant of sorts. He was dismantling the machine. There was no other option. It was time to cut and run. Damn, hunters!

* * *

The lotus flower, glowed and pulsed with unnatural light. Strange changes seemed to be taking place here. When Abram had first landed the flower had still smelled sweet and intoxicating, but now the place had begun to smell like flames, brimstone and swamp gas. He hauled his aching body up and drew the machete up out of his belt. Kill the lotus and run, kill the lotus and run, he thought. The flower was pulsing, changing, wavering. It was morphing into something else. This was not good.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Abram realized he had less than no time to kill the freaking lotus, which seemed to be on its way to becoming even more monstrous, something decidedly less hippy-hippy love-peace and more hungry man-eating horror. He had gasoline though which he opened and doused the pulsating plant with. He threw a match and hightailed it, frantically scanning the room for an exit.

There at the far end of the garden was an arbour covered archway. Abram barely slammed through the green door before a fireball from the blazing inferno behind him, ignited the door. He kept running. The place was about to go up in flames.

He texted Bobby, to warn him of the danger as he bolted up stairs. Abram was a bit worried though. In his panicking haste, he was unsure of his direction, was he going deeper into this labyrinth of a casino-deathtrap or was he going somewhere useful. He also had the sinking feeling that in the same manner the flower had transformed into that abomination, so was the hotel-casino changing. Any blueprints they had were sure to be useless soon.

* * *

Bobby had wrapped each Winchester brother in a shiny hotel blanket and was dragging them onto a room service cart. His joints were way too old for this shit. He had made the conscious decision to repress the entire disturbing encounter that had taken place in that horrible room 69. He was however planning on making certain that he rode with Abram on their way out of here. The boys could drive the Impala, no doubt they had a long awkward conversation or possibly many long awkward conversations in their future.

Bobby's phone buzzed and he palmed it open. It just said one word "Fire." Bobby just muttered, "ijit," under his breath, texted back that they ought to meet outside soon and closed the phone. A fire would probably be quite effective though in destroying both the lotus and the mystery machine. Now all they had to do is get the heck outta there in one piece and they'd be home free.

It was weird, it didn't even seem like they'd have that much trouble getting out of the building. Everything had gone to shit for the casino. All of a sudden there were decidedly less staff, whatever had been generating the dream-fuck people must have been destroyed. The only people left were the casino's confused victims, all glassy eyed, confused and stumbling out of their rooms and heading for the exits.

Bobby wheeled the room service carts to the elevators before realizing that with a fire going on, the lifts were no doubt closed. It would be a nice bumpy trip down the stairs then. Oh well, he owed the boys payback for putting him through hell, anyway.

* * *

In no time, Bobby had dragged the room service cart out into the parking lot. He stood panting and out of breath, just watching the place burn, satisfied that he had gotten his boys back, but unsure about what to do with them under the circumstances. Would they wake up as themselves or as blissed out lovers. It was hard to say really.

Abram stood beside him equally out of breath. He had had to not only find a way out of the blazing building, but he had also run into this weirdo that had wanted to fight him instead of get the fuck out of the building like any sensible person would. Abram not really having time for that shit under the circumstances had shot the nondescript man in the head and continued on his way to get the hell outta there.

Both older men were so tired that they didn't even have the energy to compare notes on their experiences. This is must be why they now left all the hunting to the younger guys these days, every part of their bodies ached and they were still severely winded.

Reluctantly, Bobby moved over to the room service cart and started shaking Sam, whom he had laid out across the top of the cart. "Wake up, damnit!" Sam groggily opened his eyes. He looked thoroughly confused. From underneath the cart, they heard a bang, followed by a sting of curses. Dean had tried to sit up only to smack his head on the underside of the cart.

Dean rolled off the cart and Sam sat up. They looked at each other in disbelief. They were still clad only in blankets. "Uh, Bobby? What happened exactly?" Sam asked as if he dreaded the answer.

Dean was determinedly studying his feet. The last thing he remembered was hooking up with a guy that looked kind of like Sam and now here they were both naked wrapped in hotel bedding outside the Lotus. He had a feeling that it would be better if they didn't know what had happened. No good could come of it.

Bobby avoided there eyes. He spoke with great reluctance, in a strained voice. "Well Sam. You remember, Dean went out to a GAY BAR, picked up some hustler from the Lotus and NEVER CAME BACK." He paused. Dean winced and looked sheepish. "Then you went after him WITHOUT WAITING FOR BACKUP. We had to break in there and save your sorry asses." His voice got very quiet, just barely audible, "And I caught the two of you _in flagrante _in a bedroom there and knocked you out and dragged you out here." Bobby turned and headed for Abram's truck. "I'm riding with Abram. I trust you two have a lot to talk about."

Abram who had been mercifully silent throughout the exchange was already backing the truck out. They could meet up at the bar later. No doubt Bobby, needed to get out of there as soon as possible it was one hell of an awkward situation.

Both brothers were shocked speechless. They regarded each other apprehensively. "This means we have to talk doesn't it, Sammy."

"Yeah, Dean it does."

"Damnit!"

"Let's just find the car Dean and get out of here. We've caused enough trouble," Sam said tiredly.

"Okay, Sam." Dean's inner voice was in state of extreme panic as he led his brother back to the Impala. Sam was going to find out his sick fantasies, if he hadn't already figured it out. This wasn't good, his brother was going to leave him. He was twisted pervert and he couldn't even remember it. Wait, he shouldn't want to remember it. But at least if his brother left him, he'd have some hot memories...No that's still wrong. Sam's silence was really starting to freak Dean out here. He didn't understand why this had happened he had shown up at the casino with a Sam-lookalike, so how did he end up in bed with his little brother anyway.

This was going to be a long drive. Dean was getting all squirmy just thinking about it. On the other hand it could be that Sam's silence was a good thing. Maybe they wouldn't have to have this conversation after all. Maybe they could just bury their heads in the sand and forget this ever happened. Oh no, he could hear Sam take a deep breath, like he was about to say something. This was not going to be good.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Dean couldn't take this, how did did Sam expect them to talk about something not just incredibly awkward, but something they couldn't even remember? He decided to take a preemptive strike, maybe Sam would listen to him for once.

"Look, Sammy, I know you think we need to discuss this, learn and share and grow and all that bullshit, but I say we forget it. We were under the spell of that freaky casino, totally not responsible for our actions. So maybe we got it on, so what? It's not like we remember it. Our heads aren't filled with some seriously traumatizing memories, so I say we forget it and move on. Please say you're with me on this, Sammy."

Sam seemed to be considering this carefully, his brow was scrunched up as if he were deep in thought. "But Dean, what if we do remember what happened one day? What then? How are we supposed to forget it and move on if that happens? Besides you can't blame freaky Greek casino magic entirely, it doesn't explain the fact that guy that led you there in the first place apparently looked a lot like me."

"First of all, Sam, that guy looked nothing like you. Secondly, if the memories do come back then we'll deal with it then, when it happens. There's no point in getting all worked up over hypotheticals. Look we'll make a deal, if you're with me on this I promise I'll let you pick the driving music for a week and we'll eat at healthy food at least once a month and I'll always let you have first shower, okay?"

"Why are you pushing this so hard?"

"Why are you passing up the deal of a lifetime? You'll never get another offer this good, these are major sacrifices on my part. My body is in no way equipped to deal with wheatgrass or real nutrients much less what you call music."

"I think you need to sweeten the deal a bit."

"With what, Sam? My freaking soul? My left arm?"

"I want you to agree to do what I want some nights, something other than hitting a scuzzbucket bar every night." Sam had turned to face his brother with his cutest puppy dog look, the one he knew Dean was powerless to resist.

"Fine, fine. Can we drop it already?"

"Okay, Dean. So where are we going anyway?"

"Well I don't know about you, but I've had enough awkwardness for today. I think Bobby would be fine if we just called to thank him and Abram for saving our asses. Besides I'm sure there's a ton of monsters wreaking havoc, let's just move on to our next case. Once we're a few towns away we can hole up in some fleabag motel and you can get your research on."

"Sounds fine by me big bro. And I say my week of musical choice starts today and my verdict is soft rock."

"Really, Sam? Well, I can't guarantee we'll get anywhere fast then, I'll be stopping every few miles to hurl."

"Fine by me," Sam grinned, reaching out a huge hand to adjust the radio dial.

* * *

To all outward appearances, things were fine and everything was back to normal excepting of course the concessions granted with their deal. However, it was only a few days before the memories of what had happened in the Lotus hotel came rushing back. Neither brother was comfortable admitting this to the other though. The effects of this remembrance were subtle, Dean's flirtatious nature seemed to lessen. The brothers' gazes lingered a bit to long on one another when dressing and emerging from the shower. And then there was what they would never in a million years admit, they were the sole stars of each others fantasies. In the end though, they upheld their agreement never mentioning the Lotus incident again.


End file.
